


You Protected Me

by SammysDove_CrowleysKitten



Series: Remus and Iolanthe [2]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Full Moon, Guilty Remus, Help Getting Dressed, Injured Remus, Iolanthe ain’t havin’ none of it, Mentions of Remus eating a rabbit while he’s a werewolf, Remus gets into a werewolf fight, Remus hating on himself as usual, Smut, based on an imagine, injured reader, protective Remus
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-30
Updated: 2019-05-30
Packaged: 2020-03-30 03:22:15
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,105
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19033738
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SammysDove_CrowleysKitten/pseuds/SammysDove_CrowleysKitten
Summary: Remus and Iolanthe return home the next morning after a rather eventful full moon, and Remus realizes he hurt her.Based loosely on the imagine: Imagine Remus coming back the night after a full moon and realizing that he hurt you





	You Protected Me

**Author's Note:**

> Hey lovelies,
> 
> I didn’t intend on bringing Iolanthe and Remus back so soon, but I couldn’t see anyone but her talking him down in this situation ❤️ This is set in roughly 1984-85 when Harry is just a little dude 😊

* * *

 

Remus staggered, naked, into the house, his arm around you for added stability as he made his way to your shared bedroom, tugging you with him. You let go of him to strip of your clothes and he growled low, digging his fingers into your hips and grinding his hardening cock against your ass. “Remus, we can’t, you’re too weak right now, you could—.”

 

“Weak or not, I’m human again.” He nipped at your neck and his hands slipped up to cup your breasts.

 

“A human that’ll kill me in the morning if I let you do this, you still aren’t thinking right after your transformation. Plus, you’ll already be miserable tomorrow.”

 

“Then what’s a little more misery if it means I get to have the woman I love?”

 

You turned to look in his lust darkened eyes, the barely present morning sun illuminating the mischievous gleam they wore so well. “Just don’t regret it in morning.”

 

“I could never regret anything with you, My Love.” He pulled your thin tee shirt over your head, taking your sports bra with it, before shoving you backwards on the bed and watching as your supple breasts bounced from the action. He smirked and ripped your jeans off, taking note that you hadn’t bothered with underwear. “Naughty girl.” He teased, dragging his thick index finger through your folds and feeling just how soaked you already were for him. “How did a monster like me ever get so lucky to have a woman like you?”

 

“You are the farthest thing from a monster, Remus Lupin, now fuck me before we both pass out from exhaustion.” He hadn’t needed any more invitation than that and he took his place above you, spreading your legs wide and filling you in one rough thrust. You cried out in pleasure and placed a hand on his chest to get his attention, “We have to be quiet, Harry and Sirius are asleep down the hall.”

 

“Then don’t scream so loud.” He chuckled, burying his face in the curve of your neck.

 

“Then don’t feel so damn good.” Remus continued pounding into you at an incredibly feral and unforgiving pace, his one hand coming up to cover your mouth as he held your leg up with his other. You came hard, silently thanking him for having enough forethought to cover your mouth, since the noise you made would’ve surely woken Sirius. Remus effortlessly flipped you onto your hands and knees, forcing himself deep inside your abused cunt, coating your walls with his hot cum, and practically collapsing on top of you. 

 

The two of you lay on the bed in a panting heap, his hands lazily roaming your body, as he kissed your shoulder. “You’re perfect, My Love.”

 

“You’re pretty perfect too, fur an’ all.” You tilted your head to the side just enough for him to kiss your cheek and the two of you were soon taken by sleep.

 

~~~

 

The next morning, you were the first to wake, and you felt Remus shift behind you, his arm lacing around your waist as he nuzzled his nose against your hair, sighing contently in his sleep. You enjoyed the simple pleasure of his body pressed against yours and the events from the night before came flooding back to memory. Wanting Remus to get some more sleep, you carefully made your way out from under his hold and waited until he resumed snoring to know that he was truly asleep. 

 

The moment you attempted to stand straight, you felt the dull ache that seemed to be present throughout your entire body. You held back a whimper and gathered your clothes, slowly putting on your jeans and managing, painfully, to get your bra on. By the time you had gotten two out of three items on, you were exhausted again. Grabbing a fresh shirt, you made your way to the kitchen to find Sirius looking over the morning paper and drinking a large cup of tea. He glanced up when he saw movement from the corner of his eye and took in your ragged appearance. “Merlin, you look like you were looking after a pack of werewolves last night.”

 

You let out a breathy laugh, cringing at the pain it caused in your ribs. “Only one but he certainly made it a job... I managed everything else but I don’t have the strength to put this ruddy shirt on, can you help.”

 

“Course, Love. Come here.” He sat you down in his chair and took the shirt from you, helping you lift your arms and guiding you into the shirt. “What happened last night? I heard you come in and the next thing I know, Harry’s curled up in my bed next to me wondering what all the creaking and whimpering is.”

 

“Great, that can’t possibly scar him when he’s older. Did you tell him something?”

 

“I told him that you and uncle Moony had a hard night last night because of the full moon and that you were just trying to make him feel better.”

 

“Well that’s certainly a sweeter version than what was happening.” You smirked, “let’s just say that Remus had one hunger that didn’t get satisfied while we were out.”

 

“And what hunger did he satisfy while you were out?”

 

“He ate a rabbit.”

 

Sirius barked a laugh, “and you still let him at you after that?”

 

“Well it was really early on in the night, and I made him wash his face in the lake, plus he was surprisingly clean about it.” You defended, your face shifting to slight disgust when you thought of your husband eating said rabbit. 

 

“So what part of last night made you so sore that you couldn’t even dress yourself?” He sipped his tea and handed it to you so you could have a drink.

 

“The part where another werewolf came by us at the lake and Remus didn’t like how close they were to his mate, and when they growled at me he tried to warn them off but when they didn’t listen, the two of them starting fighting. I tried to break them up, but Remus used his entire body weight to shove me out of the way. I lost my balance and ended up in a rock outcropping.”

 

“You had four feet, how’d you manage to lose balance?” He teased.

 

“Just that lucky I guess... I just don’t want Remus to remember that he shoved me, if he sees that I can’t even put a shirt on, he’ll be furious with himself and then he’ll go into this long rant about how you and I shouldn’t be around him and that Harry definitely shouldn’t be around him and I can’t stand when he sees himself like that.”

 

“He’ll be even more upset with himself when he realizes you let him have sex with you after you got hurt.”

 

“Well it didn’t hurt last night... Plus, I tried to talk him out of it, but he was still on sort of a high from his transformation.”

 

“Knowing you, can I assume you enjoyed the sex that you couldn’t talk him out of?” Sirius smirked, standing to refill his tea and pulling an extra cup from the cabinet and filling it for you.

 

You giggled, “Very much... Now I just have to pretend that I don’t feel like I got trampled by an abraxan and we’ll be fine.”

 

“Remus’ll remember last night eventually, Pup, and he’ll remember shoving you away.”

 

“But, hopefully he’ll see it the way I do. He wasn’t trying to hurt me, he shoved me out of the way so the other werewolf couldn’t hurt me, he was protecting me.”

 

“I think you and I both know Remus better than that, Love... he hates himself too much to see it that way.”

 

“That’s the only way to see it.” The two of you sat in silence for a little while and soon heard the sound of a door opening followed by the sound of a cane methodically tapping the floor. “He’s awake.”

 

“Good luck convincing him.” 

 

You got up to go meet your husband in the hallway and your heart sank at his appearance. He had a fresh scar on his chest and if you hadn’t known better, you would’ve assumed that he hadn’t slept in days. He looked up with exhaustion in his eyes and you smiled softly. “You need to be in bed, My Darling.” 

 

“I needed to come talk to you.”

 

“Then we can talk in our room, once you’re back in bed.” You helped him back to your bed and set his cane against the nightstand.

 

“How’s it feel being married to an old man.” He smirked.

 

“Stop it, you aren’t even thirty... and even if you were ninety I would still love you.” You kissed him softly, relieved when he reciprocated it, before you pulled away to brush his messy hair from his face.

 

“I may not even be thirty, but my hair’s starting to grey and I need a cane. Meanwhile, you’re forever young and beautiful.”

 

You giggled, “Remus Lupin, you make it sound like you’re two hundred years older than me, instead of two. And you know very well that you only need that cane for a few days a month.” You moved to straddle his lap, pain causing you to wince but you quickly covered it with a smirk when his hands came to rest on your hips, and you drew little patterns along his bare chest. “Plus, I like your little streaks of grey, they make you look distinguished and even more handsome.”

 

He smiled softly, coaxing you forward for another kiss and letting you rest your head on his shoulder. His large hands caressed your back and you let out a quiet, content hum. “I know you’re hurt, Iolanthe.” You shot up, ignoring the pain in your ribs, and looked at him wide eyed. “I don’t remember much about what happened before and after, but I remember shoving you out of my way, and seeing you fall against the rocks... I hurt you.”

 

“Remus, I don’t know what all you remember, but you have believe me, you didn’t intentionally hurt me—“

 

“I know I didn’t but when I’m transformed, I can’t—“ His voice increased as he spoke and you cut him off before he could yell and wake Harry.

 

“Listen to me... You. Did. Not. Hurt me. You were protecting me.” Remus scoffed, “Bloody hell, will just listen. I swear I’m not just trying to make you feel better, you really were protecting me... We were in the forest and there was another werewolf that came up on us, he started growling at me so you stood in front of me and tried to warn him off. When he didn’t listen, the two of you started fighting which is how you got that new scar on your chest.”

 

“Then why would I shove you if you weren’t in the fight?”

 

“Because I tried to stop the fight, and the other werewolf went for me but you beat him to me and pushed me out of the way. You saved me... You’re the only reason I’m even alive, because I’m pretty sure he intended on ripping out my throat.”

 

“I still don’t feel better about this, if it wasn’t for me you wouldn’t have even been out there. If I was normal—“

 

“What is normal?” You laughed, “We are witches, and wizards, and werewolves, and animagi. Werewolf or not, we’re still pretty far from normal. The closest thing I ever knew that was somewhat normal was my sister-in-law’s sister, Petunia, and she was utterly dreadful. I would never want to be normal... especially if that would mean giving up you. I love you Remus, just as much as I did when James brought you to our house for the first time, and just as much as I will when I’m two-hundred and we’re sitting in rocking chairs, probably waiting for Harry to feed us soup or something, while Sirius flirts with all the nurses that are a hundred years younger than him.” The two of you laughed together and you tugged your bottom lip between your teeth, Remus watching as you did so. “I love you, Remus.”

 

“I love you too, Darling.” He guided you slowly to lean closer, pressing his lips to yours in a soft and comforting kiss. “I’m sorry I hurt you.”

 

“I’m thankful that even when you were in a state where you didn’t have a human understanding of your actions, above all other things you could’ve done, you protected me.”

 

 


End file.
